This invention relates to capture of entrained water droplets from off-gasses during vitrification process. Vitrification is the process of encapsulizing contaminate waste in glass for easier recovery and disposal during retrieval operations. The subject invention attaches to the process equipment to channel the off-gasses and to remove entrained water droplets.
Mist elimination technology now employed either requires large diameter ducting to account for the high flow rates, or a pad arrangement that frequently must be cleaned by flushing with water or other fluids. Size constraints limit the diameter of ducting that may be used and frequent flushing of water defeats the overall purpose to eliminate mist vapors. In the instant invention, a slanted single baffle arrangement eliminates the need for a large diameter duct. In addition, the shaped plates capture the mist droplets while allowing off-gasses and particulate matter to escape and either be removed or contained. The device and it's associated moisture collection box may be constructed of either a metal, glass, ceramic, or plastic material.